Charizard VS. Yang Xiao Long
Charizard VS. Yang Xiao Long is SanicSpeedStyle42x's 10th OMM, featuring Charizard from Pokémon and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY. Description Pokémon VS. RWBY! The blond huntress who burns battles the final evolved Charmander in a burning 60 second battle! Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! START (Cues Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3: Character Select) SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! P1 goes from Shadow to Ken and finally to Charizard. Charizard roars. P2 goes from Sonic to Mewtwo and finally to Yang. Yang: Nailed it! READY TO TURN IT UP? {LET'S BURN!}/HOLD IT! Pre-Battle Red:(in first person) I finally caught Mewtwo and completed the Pokédex, or so I thought. I then realized that there was one more Pokémon out there: Mew. It was a long battle but I was able to catch it thanks to Blue who gave me the first completed Master Ball from the Silph Co. Then I finally went back to Pallet Town to relax for a while. Pallet Town There was the sound of a loud punch coming outside of Pallet Town. Red then woke up from a long nap to go see what was that noise. Turns out it was Blue's Blastoise getting knocked out by a person Red has never seen before. It was Yang Xiao Long knocking Blastoise unconscious. Blue: Blastoise! Yang: Well, I win! Just before she could attack Blue, Red then stood up to defend his rival. Red: Blue, get Blastoise to a Pokémon Center. Quickly. Blue: What about you? Red: I'll be fine. Blue then nodded, returned Blastoise and ran to the nearest Pokémon Center in Pallet Town (Yes, they recently made a Pokémon Center in Pallet Town). Yang: OK then, you're next! Red: Don't think this'll be easy! (Takes out Pokéball) I choose you, Charizard! Red then throws the Pokéball and releases Charizard. Charizard roars. Yang: Okaaaay, this is new. Yang then readies Ember Celica as Charizard is waiting for a command from Red. Fight ' LET'S TURN UP THE HEAT!' BURN! Red: Use Mega Punch! Charizard then flies over to Yang while flying in a circle then raises a fist then punches Yang with success but only for her to come back with a fist of her own. Red: Counter with Mega Kick! Charizard then attacks Yang in the gut with Mega Kick. Red: Flamethrower! Charizard burns Yang with a powerful Flamethrower while Yang defends herself. Yang: So.. Strong.. but how? 50.. Red: Slash! Charizard then continues to rapidly slash Yang then Yang counters with a powerful punch to the face then rapildy punches the fire dragon then stuns him with a bullet. Red: Try Fire Blast! Charizard then proceeds to try but... Yang: Not this time! Red: Fly, then use that Fire Blast! Charizard then flies up high then uses Fire Blast which Yang dodges then jumps and knocks Charizard down. 40.. Yang continues with a flurry of punches and kicks but Charizard stops her by stepping on her foot. Red: Use Swift! Charizard jumps back and fires a spread of stars which makes Yang confused but dodged them anyway as she begins to try to kick Charizard but the Swift attack comes back and hits her from behind. Red: Air Slash then Wing Attack! Charizard then uses Air Slash only for Yang to stop him. Yang: What now? (smirks) Charizard then makes its wings glow then whacks Yang with Wing Attack. Red: Dragon Pulse! Charizard fires a Dragon Pulse that Yang blocks then out of nowhere uses Focus Blast that attacks Yang critically. 30.. Yang then fires tons of bullets that all miss her target. Yang: WHAT!? Charizard & Red: (sweatdrops) Red: Growl! Charizard growls loudly but Growl (because Yang isn't a Pokémon) doesn't work but gives her a huge pain in the ears. Yang: Ow, my ears! Red: Okaaay, try Scratch! 20.. Yang then jumps up and kicks Charizard but got scratched at the same time and sees some of her hair falling from the sky. Yang: You... Red and Charizard look at each other confused. Yang: YOU BASTERDS! Yang bangs her fists together, acivates her Semblance, then runs at Charizard in extreme rage. Yang: Raaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhh! Yang in extreme rage fires a flurry of punches at blinding speed which causes Charizard to get knocked back. 10.. Red: Fire Spin! Charizard fires a vortex of fire around Yang which she tries to jumps out but is stopped by the Fire Spin. Red: Blast Burn! Charizard fires a Blast Burn than erupts fire from the ground causing Yang to fly up. Red: Seismic Toss! 5.. Yang is grabbed by Charizard and is flown up. 4.. Charizard goes down at high speeds and throws Yang down. Red: Finish it with Flare Blitz! 3.. Charizard puts his whole body on fire then rushes at Yang at high speeds. 2.. Yang is hit by Flare Blitz. 1.. Yang lets out one final scream before being incinerated by Charizard who lands in style. Yang: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! K.O. Yang lets her final words before dying. Yang: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Everyone. I'm... Sorry..... Red: (Takes out his Poké Ball) Charizard, come back! Good job Buddy! Let's get to the Pokémon Center. Red runs back to Pallet Town to heal Charizard at the Pokémon Center. This Melee's Winner is.. Red & Charizard! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music